Jailbreak (A-005)
She is the brains of the research team, she is a exceptionally skilled hacker and a laid back person in general, but has hidden issues Background Early Life Growing up she was amazed with technology, her father repaired old computers and other odd and ends of tech. he eventually made her a Nano glove and a Basic Nano-Deck. she has kept the Nano-glove all these years making upgrades and updates to it on occasion. Teenage Life She barely tried in school believing she already knew anything worth learning. at this point her father died, this was detrimental to her mental state as he was the one she looked up to for guidance and advice. Young Adult Life As an adult she worked as a black hat hacker, she stole tech, and upgraded. she refined her skill until her eventual capture and imprisonment where she was in prison for 10 years Adult Life After being released from prison she was addressed by F.I.S.T for her skills and capability, she worked to the point she is today with the research team Appearance She wears a White tank top, fancy black pants and black high heels, she wears Black lipstick and blue eyeliner, she wears a glove on her left hand and usually has a jacket tied around her waist, she wears glasses but her vision isn't very bad, she has short blond hair Personality She is highly intelligent, and can hack almost anything, she is a realist. she has years of pent up aggression from her father's death, the only event she can't let go of. she is a introvert who doesn't mind being around people but isn't big on telling others how she feels, or what she is thinking, she is always excited to receive upgrades for her nano-Gadgets. Capabilities and Abilities She has years of training breaking encryption and accessing knowledge not meant for public eyes, she has hacked into other Governments, Criminals, Villains, Heros and Police. Mutation: Live wire She can see every connection a person is connected to and through, no matter what VPN or Proxy they use she can track and see any and everything a person it doing. it is impossible to keep her away once she has your connection. Equipment and Technology Hacker's E34 Nano-Deck She carries a Custom made Nano-Deck, it contains 2,000 nanos and 250 different nano programs, it makes an effective combat tool as well as a hacking tool, it is one of the best Decks on the market Custom E2 Nano-Glove this glove allows her to manipulate nano-bots, it was made for her by her diseased father and is her most treasured possession, if stolen by someone not close to her she may even kill for it back Relationships Father She looked up to her father before his eventual passing. he was her mentor, her teacher in all things technology. with the mutation to know where an issue lies he was able to fix almost any piece of tech, assuming it still had some charge left. she wants to be like him. Carola Jay Work in progress... :) Weaknesses She has years of pent up aggression hid behind a carefree personality. the wrong choice of words could make her blow Category:Jailbreak (disambiguous) Category:Agent